SpongeBob and The Zero Man
SpongeBob and The Zero man is a SpongeBob SquarePants Movie coming out in 3/22/2013. Story The story takes place with the ocean all green and dirty, with the palm trees wilted. Narrator: Ahhh. The once beautiful sea. It has been turned into an dirty ocean where no one is safe. Then the camera dives into the ocean and we see that something bad. Narrator: You probably think Plankton caused this, hm? Well... The camera zooms in and we see Plankton in a prison in inmate clothes and chain & ball attached. Plankton: Hey what are you staring at!? Narrator: Uhhh, let's zoom out. The camera zooms out. Narrator: So how did Bikini Bottom turn into this industrial city, you ask? Well, sit down and come a little closer and I'll tell you. It happened like it was yesterday. It was a tale I'd like to call...Spongbob SquarePants and the Zero Man. Then a sign appears saying Spongbob SquarePants and the Zero Man with the flames inside. Then a scene occurs in Jellyfish Fields where SpongeBob and Patrick are gonna catch a rare jellyfish. SpongeBob: Just be a little quiet and we'll catch us some jellyfish jelly. Then the camera zooms out, and Patrick was licking a popcicle. Patrick: What did you say SpongeBob? SpongeBob: Nnnever mind. They sneak to the jellyfish, caught it, and smiled with glee. But all of a sudden, the jellyfish net starts glowing and moves by itself. SpongeBob: My Jellyfishing Net! It's getting away Patrick! Patrick? Then a ripping sound occurs, SpongeBob turns and he notices that Patrick's shorts are gone. SpongeBob: Patrick? Where are you're shorts? Patrick: What shorts? SpongeBob: The shorts you u- He turns his eyes and sees that Patrick's shorts are running away with the jellyfishing net that released the jellyfish that was recently captured. SpongeBob: Patrick! Your shorts are running away! Patrick: Oh, those shorts! SpongeBob: (Putting his glasses away)C'mon Patrick! We gotta get our stuff back! Patrick: What stuff? SpongeBob: The stuff that is getting away Patrick! C'mon! Then he starts running and Patrick tags along. Patrick: Wait up SpongeBob! At the neighborhood of SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward, we see the net and shorts infront of Squidward's house. SpongeBob and Patrick reach the area and see it glowing. And what they see are two people. It was a clone of SpongeBob and Patrick. ???: We got 'em Patcheye. SpongeBob: Hey Pat look! We have new relatives! Patrick: (Happily) We do!? Patcheye: We ain't none of youse relatives! SpongeBob: Whoa, Brooklyn talk! ???: Let us intro us. My name is Zero SpongeBob, and he's Patcheye(Pach-eye). SpongeBob: Hey that sounds like us! Zero SpongeBob: Because we arse you! Patrick: I don't get it. Patcheye: Wees your clones. Zero SpongeBob: And we're here to take over your city. Then SpongeBob and Patrick scream very loudly. Now Squidward come busting through the door. Squidward: What can you two possibly be do- Squidward notices that there are 4 of them. Squidward: There's 4 of them!? Oh how can this day get any worse!? Then a thick cloud of smoke appears and a clone of Squidward, A.K.A Squidink, appears next to Zero SpongeBob and Patcheye. Squidink: (vocalizing) Hellooooo! I'm here to kill Sqidwaaaaaard! And take over your wooooorld! Squidward: (laughing) Like how are you 3 boobs gonna take over our world? Zero SpongeBob growls, pulls out a laser gun, and shoots the clarinet. It gets disintegrated. Squidward: My clarinet! (Walks towards SpongeBob and Patrick) SpongeBob, Patrick, how about we go and...RUUUUUUUUUN!!! SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward start running from the gang and they follow them in jetpacks. Squidward: Oh great! Now those 3 buffoons are following us on jetpacks!? Patrick: Where are we gonna hide SpongeBob!? Squidward: How would that chump find a perfect spot for us to hi- SpongeBob: There's Sandy's house! We can hide there! Squidward: I stand corrected. The trio reached Sandy's house and SpongeBob's knocks on the door rapidly. SpongeBob: Sandy! Open up! Squidward: C'mon SpongeBob! They're closing in on us! They are coming near the 3 then Sandy answer's the door. Sandy: Can I help you SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward? (suspiciously) Or are you Zero SpongeBob, Patcheye, and Squidink? Squidward: How can I possibly be Squid...Something!? Sandy: You're Squidward alright. But how do I know you 2 are SpongeBob and Patrick? SpongeBob and Patrick didn't make an answer. All they did is babble like a crazy person. Sandy: Ok. You guys are alright. Sandy grabs SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward, and locks the Tree Dome. Zero SpongeBob: GRRRRR! Inside the Tree Dome: Sandy: Guys, it seems like those guys chasin' after you are yer clones. Zero SpongeBob, Patcheye, and Squidink. SpongeBob: How did you know about it? Sandy walks to the TV. Sandy: It was recorded on the news. She turns the TV on and a realistic fish head appears on the news and tells what is happening. Realistic Fish Head: We interrupt this broadcast with a shocking Bikini Bottom news flash. A small sponge, a chubby starfish, and an ugly octopus... Squidward: Hey!! I'm not ugly! Realistic Fish Head: ...are being chased by a group that looks a lot like them. Scientist are now knowing that they are Zero SpongeBob, Patcheye and Squidink. There are still more to come. This has been a Bikini Bottom news flash. Then a kaboom sound occurs. The 4 run outside, Sandy grabs her suit, and see the other three with a squirrel, Sandtrap. Sandtrap: (Australian accent) Ello'. That bloat must be Sandy. Sandtrap fires her gun at the 4, but they dodged it. Sandy pulls her laser gun and points it at them. Sandy: Y'all run while you can! I'll handle them off myself! SpongeBob: Sandy, I can't leave you alone with these people. You're coming with us! SpongeBob grabs Sandy by the shoulder and makes a run for it. Sandy: Hey! While they run from Zero SpongeBob, Patcheye, Squidink, and Sandtrap, they spot the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob: Look! It's the Krusty Krab! Patrick: Oh, Oh! Let's get some krabby patties! SpongeBob: No I meant we could hide there Patrick! Patrick: Awwww! They head for the restaurant and block the doors from the inside. Zero SpongeBob and the others begin hitting the outside of the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob! Squidward! You're 30 minutes late! That's coming out of your paychecks. SpongeBob: We're sorry Mr. Krabs! Mr. Krabs: And you're keeping the other customers out!? You should be ashamed of yourselves! He walks up to the door and moves everything. SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy and Squidward: NOOOOO!! It was too late. He opened the door and pulled out krabby patties. Mr. Krabs: Welcome to the Krusty Krab. How would like some krabby patties? They eat all the krabby patties. Mr. Krabs: That'll be $75! Squidink: We know someone who will pay for that. (vocalizing) Mr. Kraaaaaaacks! Then a black fog appears and it was Mr. Kracks. Mr. Kracks: (Irish accent) AY! My name is Mr. Kracks! And how about I pay you with this!? He pulls out a flamethrower and burns Mr. Krabs clothes(He's still wearing underwear). Mr. Krabs: Hey! What's the big idea!? Then the Krusty Krab begins to rumble, tremble. The people inside evacuate, but not the others because the rubble is blocking their path. Squidward: Uh-oh. Then it falls on everyone. They are unconscious and Darkway Zero took them out of the rubble. Squidink: So how about, (vocalizing) our plaaaan! Zero SpongeBob: Let's do it! He laughs maniacally and the screen fades to black. Then we see that Bikini Bottom changed. Narrator: So this is what happened to Bikini Bottom. And what happened to SpongeBob and the rest? Well watch the story and pay attention. The camera zooms in and we see SpongeBob and the rest in a cell. SpongeBob gets up in surprise. SpongeBob: AHHH! Hf...pf...hf....pf. (GROAN) What happened? Plankton: Your Zero Bottom. SpongeBob: Plankton? Where are you? He walks forward and accidently steps on him. Plankton: AHHHHH! You idiot! Watch where you are going! SpongeBob: Oops. Sorry Plankton. (PULLS HIM OFF) What happened? Plankton: Didn't you hear me dunderhead!? I said, "You are in Zero Bottom"! SpongeBob: Zero...? Why does it sound so familiar? Plankton: Perhaps it's Zero SpongeBob? SpongeBob: No it must be something else...I know! It was Zero SpongeBob, my alter ego! Plankton: Oh for pete sake that's what I just- SpongeBob: Can't talk now. I've gotta go and save the Krabby Patty secret formula and save Bikini Bottom! He runs to the cage door and tries to open it. Plankton: You're too late. SpongeBob: What do you mean? There is still time to save Bikini Bottom. Plankton: No you dumb truck! I mean that you can't save the secret formula any more! It's exposed to the entire world. SpongeBob: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! He then burst into tears and yells out loud. SpongeBob: Zero SpongeBob! You maniac! You exposed it! Darn you! Darn you all in the hex! Plankton: Whoa. Never heard him say that before. He turns to Plankton. SpongeBob: I got to watch what I'm saying.Okay Plankton, we're gonna be working as allies until we take back Bikini Bottom. Plankton: What do you mean "we"? SpongeBob: So how did Zero come about? Plankton: Perhaps it was Jellyfish 2.06? SpongeBob: Jellyfish 2.06? Plankton: Jellyfish 2.06 is a type of Jellyfish that can create egos of other people but become the opposites. And whoever is effected by the created clone gets their alter ego. SpongeBob: So that's how Squidink, Mr. Kracks, and Sandtrap appeared. Then they hear Patrick and Squidward groaning. They turn and see them slowly getting up. Patrick: (GROAN) What happened? (EYES POP OUT) Hey it's Plankton! He points to Plankton and begins stepping on him. Plankton: Hey! OW! Stop...OW! It...OW! SpongeBob stops him. SpongeBob: Patrick stop! He's not after the formula for now. Patrick stops and Plankton groans. Patrick: Sorry. He lifts his foot and Plankton crawls out. Then Squidward quickly gets up and starts acting worried. Squidward: Hey...Hey! Wh-where are we? Where are we!? Oh-no, I'm trapped in a jail cell with SpongeBob and Patrick and...Plankton? Plankton: Hey Squidward. Squidward: Hi Plankton. (BACK TO WORRIED) AHHHH! How do we get out of here!? How am I gonna get home!?!? Squidward falls to the ground and starts crying. SpongeBob walks up to him and rubs his back. SpongeBob: (BABY LIPS) There, there Squidward. Let it out. We can still get out of here. Squidward and Plankton: Oh yeah how are we gonna get back to Bikini Bottom!? SpongeBob and Patrick paused and began pondering. Then SpongeBob has a plan. SpongeBob: Aha! I've got a plan! Patrick: Fishpaste! I had an idea! SpongeBob: Umm...Okay Patrick, let's hear your idea. Patrick: Okay, umm...Oh, oh, what if we put cheese all over ourselves and slip through the cage bars? They all look at him blandly except SpongeBob who also thinks it's a crazy idea. Plankton: It's butter. We need butter to get out. Squidward: Are you kidding me Plankton!? We don't have butter to get out! Plankton: Hey! Why are you yelling at me!? I was just correcting that thing, so you should yell at him! Squidward: Shut up shortie! Plankton: Hey, just because I'm short, which is true, doesn't mean you can insult me, Squidbird! Squidward: My name is Squidward stupid! Plankton: Oh so now your calling me stupid!? Ugly! Squidward: Hey!! Then SpongeBob separates the feuding. SpongeBob: Guys, please! Let's not show off hatred, and we have to find a way out of this place and find Sandy and Mr. Krabs. Squidward And Plankton: (SIGH) SpongeBob: Hmmm...(LIGHT BULB)Aha! Plankton: Okay what is the idea now? Then they hear static sounds, and Karen's voice looping. Plankton: K-Karen!? Where are you!? Karen: (STATIC AND LOOPING) Plank....TZTZZZ...oo?...TZTZTZ...I got..TZ....eTZTZZ...! Plankton: Karen! What happened!? He runs up to his bed instead of running to Plankton. Plankton: You just electrocuted my bed! Now where am I gonna sleep!? SpongeBob walks up to him. SpongeBob: Plankton! Karen is damaged very badly, and all you can think about is the bed? You should be ashamed. Plankton: Oh yeah, right. Patrick: Perhaps Sandy can fix her! Squidward: Yeah, but we don't know where Sandy is! Patrick: Oh. SpongeBob: Don't worry guys. We still have time to free Sandy and Mr. Krabs. Now think. How can we get out of here? Everyone begins pondering and Jeopardy music begins playing. Then a lightbulb appears above SpongeBob's head. SpongeBob: I've got an idea! I'll chop down the bars with a little KAH-RAH-TAY! He runs to the cage bars and hits them from left to right. He stops and cries in pain. Patrick: Cheer up SpongeBob. You opened the cage bars. He stops crying and sees that he did open the cage bars. SpongeBob: Oh. I did open it. Alright fellas, let's go! Squidward: This is not happening, this is just not happening. They walk across the entire prison chamber and try to find Sandy and Mr. Krabs's cell. Then all of the sudden, they hear Mr. Krabs's voice. Mr. Krabs: Hey! Hey you! Over here! They turn around and see him in cell 111. They run over to him. SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs! Thank Goodness you're OK. Squidward: Are you kidding me? Look what he did to himself. The screen shows what happened to his face, which he just let go. He sees Plankton. Mr. Krabs: PLANKTON! Plankton: (BLANDLY) Krabs. Mr. Krabs: Plankton! Plankton: (STILL BLANDLY) Krabs. Mr. Krabs: Plankton? Plankton: (WHAT DID I SAY?) Krabs. They stop yelling at each other. Mr. Krabs: What's with him? Patrick: He found out the secret formula. Mr. Krabs: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! (BURSTS INTO TEARS) CURSE YOU YOU (DOLPHIN SOUND)! everyone gasps at Mr. Krabs. SpongeBob: Watch your language Mr. Krabs! Mr. Krabs: Sorry. Then a security guard catches them near the bars. Security Guard 1: Aha! Escappe the bahs eh!? Security Guard 2: Joo are een thruble now! (Security guard 2 pulls out his guns and fires. But instead of hitting SpongeBob, Patrick, Plankton and Squidward, he hits the bars that contain Mr. Krabs.) Mr. Krabs: Thanks for the release you two.(He and the rest of the gang run) Security Guard 3: 'Ey mon! You supposed to hit the 4 escaped, not the bahs mon! Security Guard 2: Well zollly! Security Guard 1: Shut up! We are going after those 5 (DOLPHIN SOUND) prisoners! After them Now NOW!!!!! (They begin chasing the 5 while they look for Sandy.) SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs? Did you know what happened to Sandy? Mr. Krabs: Hmmm...Well I did hear the security guards talk about Sandy being the slave girl for Zero SpongeBob, soooo...No. They all stare at him while they were running. Squidward: doesn't that mean she is in Zero SpongeBob's house? Then SpongeBob still runs and then he sees the exit. SpongeBob: Guys look! There's the exit! All together: FREEEEEDOOOOOM!!! They run towards the exit and found what happened to Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob: Is this what happened to Bikini Bottom while we were out? Squidward: Of course. They walked forward and they get snatched by some guy and are dragged into an alley. In the dark... SpongeBob and Patrick: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE!!! The light goes on it was really Beat who dragged them in. SpongeBob: Beat? You were the one who dragged us here? Beat: Well I've got some resistance buddies here...(LOUDER) I said, I got some resistance buddies, stupid! The camera turns to Mario (EATING KRABBY PATTIES HE MADE), Sonic (CHOWING DOWN CHILI DOGS) and Link (SLEEPING). Beat: HEY!!! They all jump up after Beat yelled at them. Mario: MA-Ma Mia! Why did you-a yell at me!? Sonic: And yeesh! I almost choked on my chili dog! Link: Awww! I dreamt I married Zelda! Beat: (SMACKS HIS HANDS IN FRONT OF THEM) Listen! We gotta save Bikini Bottom or it's permanently doomed! Link: Oh yeah! Right! SpongeBob: Mario! Sonic! Link! You guys are still alive! Sonic: You thought we were dead? Mario: Of course-a not! Why do you-a think we are-a still mobile. Beat: Would we just pay attention here? Everyone stops and start listening to Beat. Beat: That's better. Alright listen, Zero SpongeBob has hostages in his fortress a- SpongeBob: Hey I knew he had a fortress. Link: Do you know where it is? SpongeBob: No. I don't know where it is. Beat: Right. To be continued... Please read and comment on my page and feel free to edit! Music * The Escape * SpongeBob vs. Zero SpongeBob * Ending theme * Joy Ride and ending theme 2 Trivia * The movie will be 1hr and 45min long. * There are 10-15 sequels. (MEMBERS AND USERS CAN BE FREE TO MAKE UP THERE SEQUEL) * The other characters(Like Mario, Sly Cooper, Conker, Sonic etc.) are in the movies. * They're rated PG-13 for blade references(No blood nor gore will be condoned in the movie and sequels at all times!), Fantasy Violence, Mild Language, and Teen Romance. * You guys may think Zero SpongeBob is the main antagonist, well he is but is half antagonist and protagonist. The real main antagonist is Jellyfish 2.06. Category:Movies Category:PG-13